


Loquacious Bastard

by Infinity_Sansa



Series: Perfect strangers [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Lex Luthor, Protective Lex Luthor, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_Sansa/pseuds/Infinity_Sansa
Summary: Set after the events in "Unspoken", from Lex' POV.Lex Luthor and Clark Kent are happily going out. Clark has his career as a journalist and Lex wants to try being a politician. He's also a villain sometimes, but for his boyfriend's sake, he's trying very hard to redeem himself. If only Superman wasn't there to ruin his life!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Perfect strangers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938733
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean, you're not a criminal? You work for me!"

One thing that might be considered a constancy in Lex Luthor's life was his propensity to make enemies, whoever the other person thought they were or wherever they were located. Even the most insignificant goon had the ability to become a formidable opponent with enough spite and just the right amount of bad luck. It was fascinating, really. Like a rollercoaster stacked of people diving into the void. Or the Joker in the middle of a crowd. A disaster in waiting. Something that might become a potential threat to all humanity if the specific requirements were met.

Lex didn't have any superpower (not one that he's aware of anyway), but he sure had the means to win a contest for Best Archenemy of the Century. It was his own personal superpower, his ultimate finishing move. Something glorious even Brainiac or Darkseid didn't have. He had the power of making an enemy out of anyone or anything.

"Damn incompetent! You're fired!"

"No, Mr Luthor! I QUIT!!!"

The mutant, or whatever Hunter Bismarck became after having his body bombarded with kryptonite rays for days, yelled and puffed until the walls shook. Lex took out the special handgun he hid under his desk for any special occasion like this. It was a potent laser gun with lots of other pre-programmed options stucked inside its otherwise small barrel. Such an useful device in case of an emergency! It was a pity that whoever designed this thing had a knack for magical girls. Its main color scheme was pink and white, with some hearts and bows here and there, a ridiculous look for someone like Lex. Oh, well. At least it did its job, shooting lasers. Pink glittery lasers, but lasers nonetheless.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!" Bismarck howled.

"Yes, of course, I'll pay, you will triumph against my villainy, just wait a second."

The mutant didn't hear him: he transformed into a hideous mass of pink flesh, with apparent muscles and tendons; it was indeed a horrendous look. Its face was contorted in rage (and an infortunate defect due to the kryptonite exposure), its large... paws? Claws but less lethal? Whatever. They were still extended to their limits, with the clear intention to use them to impale Lex. They were pink, too. So much pink. At least, it matched Lex's cute deadly handgun. He leaned against his desk and started to count down.

"Three, two, one..."

At zero, they heard a loud rumble from above; sunrays came from the hole that was punched through the ceiling. The creature covered its eyes.

"Stop right there!" Superman's voice thundered through the mess.

Lex yawned and pinched a button on his intercom.

"Mercedes, Superman is fighting a monster. Could you please call the usual construction workers and tell them to repair the ceiling? Possibly the walls too, the fight didn't start yet, I'll update you later."

"Yes, Sir."

Dear Mercedes, she was so efficient when she wasn't under someone else's influence. He had to think of a raise sometime at the end of the year, she clearly deserved it. Maybe if he added some extra gift for her birthday in two weeks, she would be happy. She always appreciated brand cosmetics. Or heads on a pike, depending on what would come to him first.

"I WILL KILL YOU!!!" the mutant roared while rushing to Lex.

Superman blocked the creature with his bare hands; his cape flapped madly around him. Lex looked at the time on his watch. It was nearly noon, so he wondered what his personal chef prepared for lunch. If he brought the meal to the Daily Planet, would Clark eat with him? Or would he be too busy for that? His boyfriend was supposed to be working at his computer at this time. Unless the Daily Planet wanted him for a special coverage somewhere, they could make it work. He took his phone and called Clark.

It rang for a long time, but there was no response. Weird. Clark was usually eager to answer every time Lex called. On the background, Superman punched continuously on the mutant's face, destroying the ground in the process. They tumbled down together to the floor below.

"Mercedes," he called again by the intercom, "Superman went down the floor. Please check the numbers of floors we need to replace. Begin the repairs once my visitors are gone, I have a meeting with some high-ups in my office tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir."

"And call the Daily Planet. I can't reach Clark, I think he forgot to charge his phone again."

"Yes, Sir. Do you want me to send another box of cigars to Mr White?"

"Please. Add a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates for Ms Lane."

"Yes, Sir. After that, do you want me to book your diner in a fine restaurant?"

Lex looked at the inexistant ceiling, then the ruined floor, and he finished by glancing at his desk cluttered with reports and documents. Diner with Clark was more than fine, but he needed someplace more relaxing than a restaurant full of people, even a luxurious one.

"Don't do that. I want to invite him in my penthouse. Tell the cook to leave some classic ingredients in the fridge and the drawers. And just in case, prepare some pre-cooked dishes in advance and store them in the second fridge in the back."

"Yes, Sir."

Two huge laser rays came from the hole in the ground, further destroying what remained of the ceiling. Good thing it was the beginning of summer; the poor construction workers wouldn't have to care about the bad weather. Superman's control on his heat vision was impressive. Not only did he manage to destroy the ceiling without damaging the walls, but with all the debris it generated, not once did Lex feared for his physical integrity. In short, his archenemy made sure not to hurt Lex in any way. What a hero.

Lex rolled his eyes. He wouldn't complain because technically, Superman did save him, but he wouldn't thank him either. Who asked the Super boyscout to come and obliterate his ceiling and half of his building? Just for that, he was willing to pull out some kryptonite from his safe on the wall. Being petty was one of his strong points, after all, and he wouldn't want to disappoint his fiercest detractors.

The intercom beeped while he was having second thoughts about letting Superman live.

"What is it, Mercedes?"

"I just talked to Mr White. He confirmed that Mr Kent went out for an urgent personal matter. He didn't take his phone with him."

"What? Why did he not tell me?"

"I don't know, Sir. Do you want me to send someone?"

Lex thought about it. Because of work, Clark often had to leave in a rush, even when he was with his friends or his lover. The first few times, it worried him but after a month dating the journalist, he knew better than to pester him about that. Clark loved his job and it would be very hypocritical of Lex to ask for anything more than a passing "I'm sorry, I have to go but I will make it up to you later, I promise!", or anything Clark said to him every time he had to go. Besides, he DID make it up every time, and oh boy, was it worth the frustration his departures generated. Let it not be said that Lex wasn't a good teacher in the affairs of love.

"No, thank you Mercedes. You may go to lunch if you want."

"Thank you, Sir. I will check on the situation once I'm back and if everything is clear, I will call the workers."

"Good. See you later, then."

"Yes, Sir."

An agonizing roar nearly twisted Lex's eardrums. He looked down and tried to see something through the gaping hole in his floor, in vain. It was weird: his scientists never mentioned any voice altering new power on the pitiful creature that Superman was pummeling to oblivion. He pinched the opening code for the safe. The fight should end at any moment now.

A powerful hand blocked the door before he could open it. Damn.

"Oh, I see you've ended your little thryst with Mr Bismarck," he smirked at Superman. "How sad. It took you more time than usual to do that. Are you losing your touch?"

"What did you do to this poor creature?" Superman growled. "It was human before."

Lex abandoned the idea of taking out the kryptonite. Maybe next time.

"Barely, I would say. The "poor creature" you mention was a... hum... child-loving man who was hit by a car when he tried to escape the people who caught him raping a five years-old girl. But anyway, did you get yet another costume? This one's darker than usual."

The frown on Superman's face was almost painful... or comical, depending on your point of view. Lex liked to think he had a quirky sense of humor, whatever it said about him as a character. Seeing Superman this crestfallen was worth every destroyed office in this building.

"I just hope you understand how delicate it is to reverse the effects of such a high exposure to kryptonite."

"Why the hell would you do something like that?!" Superman yelled. "It's inhumane! Look, I know you want to kill me, but it's going too far!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Lex said coldly. "I didn't do it for you."

"So why, for the love of Ra? You ruined this man's life. You exposed him to yet another futile attempt to play the mad scientist. For what benefits?"

"I don't have to justify myself. Mr Bismarck signed a non-disclosure contract with us and he accepted every term when he took the job. I pay for his bail amount, he becomes my scientist's guinea pig. There's no fraud nor lie. Is it my fault he reacted so badly to the experiment?"

"You should have told him the risks!"

"He knew them. Now if you have nothing more to tell me, I will ask you to leave. My construction workers need a little space to repair the damage you made to my building. I should sue you for that, but I'm a very generous man so I'll let it pass, Superman."

"And the creature?"

"I will call some of my men to take care of it. I suppose you knocked it out?"

"Yes," Superman said in a whisper.

He wasn't leaving, though. How peculiar. Usually, Superman went away as soon as he knew he couldn't do anything to arrest Lex. Legally speaking he meant. But now, it looked like he was waiting for something. Lex resisted the urge to shoot him with his laser gun. It wouldn't work anyway, and the mess the ricochets would generate wasn't worth it.

"You should retire," Superman sighed. "It would be better for everyone."

"Don't be silly. Why would I retire at my age? I'm on the way to become a senator and maybe the next president of the United States. You would hate that, right?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Perfect. Please go away now."

Lex took out his phone and called Clark again, just in case he came back. Superman's eyes widened and he immediately flew away; in less than a second, he had disappeared from Lex's view. Good. Mr Goody-two-shoes was starting to get on his nerves, even more so than the other times. The phone rang three times; he thought it was the end of it when Clark finally picked it up.

"Hi, Lex," he said, and he seemed a little flustered over the phone.

"Are you okay? I'm not bothering you?"

"I just came back. Dang. I didn't notice that I left my phone at the Planet."

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal. I just wanted to have lunch with you, if you're free now."

"Of course! What do you want to eat?"

"I can ask my cook to pack the meal he prepared. That would be like a picnic."

"God no, the area surrounding the building is full of tourists. It's a national day, remember? We won't have any privacy. And don't even think about our break room, it's worse. Unless you want to spend your lunch in the middle of a crowd of journalists. I know them, they will want to question you between two bites of bread. It's not worth your time."

Lex laughed out loud. God, he loved hearing Clark's voice on the phone. It made him feel like he was a normal citizen instead of an evil genius who wanted to conquer the world. Sometimes, he wondered if Clark would like to become his partner in crime, but he never officially asked his boyfriend. That was a commitment he wasn't ready to make for now.

"Okay, no takeout then. It's a pity, he's an excellent cook."

"We can still eat outside, but in the safe walls of a restaurant. Do you have any in mind?"

"Maybe. I was thinking, the little French bistro next to my place? You know the one with the little doves on the facade?"

"Oh, the Bistrot Parisien? It's very romantic! But, it's also expensive..."

"I know you don't like it, but I'll pay for this one."

"Lex..."

"It's the anniversary of our first month. I want to treat you to something romantic and nice."

Clark sighed. Lex loved his honesty, he really did, but he often regretted that his boyfriend wasn't more... ambitious. It would certainly help the day he will initiate his political career.

"I appreciate the thought," Clark said, "but I'm feeling guilty now. I can't take you to a good restaurant to pay you back. My banker would kill me."

"That's why tonight, we're staying in my penthouse. You will have all the time you need to cook me a good old american dinner, and maybe a good old american breakfast the next day?"

Clark's laugh sounded way better than anything he ever heard in his life, and that included Superman's cries of agony. Lex wanted to capture each inflexion to keep it in a bottle; and every time he wanted to hear it, he would open the lid and listen.

"Lex, you're insufferable! I hope you love burnt meat and overcooked pasta. I'm a poor excuse of a cook. My Ma always despairs when I go inside her kitchen."

"I'm sure everything will be perfect," Lex smiled.

Lunch was a good start, anyway. They went to the French bistro; the menu was exactly what he expected, from the starters to the dessert. Lex didn't quite remember what he ate, to be honest. What he noticed, though, was the playful glint in Clark's beautiful blue eyes and the lovely note in his voice every time he spoke.

"Are you sure you're not using some sort of sex enhancement or pheromone?" he jokingly asked for the tenth time. "You're so beautiful today."

Clark blushed a crimson color and buried his face in the guinea fowl supreme he had ordered. Lex wanted to lick the sauce that glistered on his lips. Not now, he refrained himself. The Bistrot Parisien was a respectable establishement. Not to mention he would like to come back some other time, too.

"Should we go somewhere else for the dessert?" Lex winked at Clark.

His boyfriend shook his head.

"I have to go back to work," he reminded him.

"Damn. Tonight, then?"

Clark nodded and continued to eat, but the tip of his ears was definitely red. Lex thought about playing footsies with him, but he finally abandoned the idea when he saw the disapproving look on Clark's face. His boyfriend was such a good boy. It was often a little disappointing but more times than not refreshing. No one except Superman thought of rebuking him and although he hated it when it came from the alien, for some reason, Clark's way of gently putting Lex to his place was soothing. The psychologist the judge appointed him would surely have something to say about it but he would rather not tell her that. He didn't need yet another pitiful gaze thrown at him.

Wasn't that the real problem? Be it Superman, his psychologist or any of those well-meaning people who wanted to stop his fun, they were all boring and unappreciative of all the creativity and the effort he put behind each and every one of his trysts. Lex was clearly a genius of evil, a Mozart of Badness. The epitome of the enemy of the Good. Ungrateful bastards, they all were. The most he could obtain from them was an exasperated sigh and maybe one or two shouts of terror, when his evil scheme was particularly dreadful.

"You're thinking of weird things again," Clark pointed out.

"I'm not. What makes you say that?"

"Your eyebrows are dancing like mad. Stop it. They're scaring the other customers."

"Only my eyebrows?"

"The maniacal laugh that escapes your mouth from time to time and the evil grin may play a part in it too."

"Damn. I thought I was being subtle in my evilness."

"As subtle as a monster truck in a lingerie shop, my dear."

"Really?"

Clark rolled his eyes.

"Look around. We have mature ladies in brand clothes and their graying husbands, some businessmen in suit and the occasional college student who wants to impress his older girlfriend. You're clearly not in your element."

"I can be the brilliant but misunderstood mad scientist who wants to have a good time with his gentle lover?"

This time, Clark shook his head and grimaced.

"I'd rather not. If we follow your script, I will die before the end of the day, dear. For the sake of character development, the lover rarely survives."

"Damn. We don't want that, do we?"

"Well, I quite like the idea of living. Besides, my agenda is already packed full for the rest of the month."

"You say that, but you're eating with me right now."

"I can show you my organizer. It says "Maybe lunch with Lex" on today's lunch timetable."

Lex was impressed.

"My bad, you're perfect. Marry me."

"We'll see that after you taste my cooking. You will change your mind, I guarantee it."

"They say nobody's perfect. Aside from your... lapse in cooking, I'd say you're damn close to perfection."

"You say that because I'm your type."

"Superman is my type, and you don't see me flirting with him at every turn."

Whatever Lex said, it made Clark shut his mouth to concentrate on his meal. Lex frowned.

"Now, what did I say again?"

"What?"

"Sometimes, you zone out after I say something. Was it the remark about Superman? I hope you're not jealous. You know I find you much more attractive than him, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I like my men assertive, but not arrogant. I also like them amiable. The Superdick is a hypocrite and a bad example."

Clark chuckled, seemingly more relaxed than before.

"It's the second time I heard someone say that about him."

"Who's the first?"

"Batman."

"That doesn't surprise me. See? What did I tell you about their affair? I bet they're going at it in every cupboard of the Watch Tower."

Clark burst out laughing, so much in fact that he nearly cried. The waiter shoot a disapproving look at him, but Lex dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"I'm happy you're still mocking my crazy theories about those two, but I'm keeping my stance. They are lovers. Or fuck buddies, whatever."

"So their nickname of Wonder Duo is more accurate than everyone thought, right?" Clark guffawed. "Oh my god, Lex, you're hilarious!"

"And you, my love, are wonderful."

Clark stopped in his laughing fit to blush again. Lex wanted to ravish him right there on the table.

"You owe me an afternoon of sex," Lex whispered. "I so want to abduct you in my lair so you will try my pink magical gun."

Clark nearly choked.

"Is that how you call it these days?" he said in between coughs.

"Nope, I have a litteral pink magical gun. I'll show it to you one day if you're nice. It's very handy when I have to take care of some inflated pink flesh thingie."

This time, Clark just stared, his face neutral. His blushing neck and ears betrayed him though.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

The lunch finished without any other incident. Clark talked about his next project, an article about the Flash. Year after year, he built his reputation amongst his peers and now, after several encounters with the members of the Justice League, he personally knew most of them and could even call them friends, if being friends with god-like entities was possible at this point.

"You should have seen him, he was so happy when I asked him for it! I believe he thinks he's less important than his colleagues. That's ridiculous, he's still on the main team! Lex, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, and let me say that I find your lips fascinating," Lex mused. "So... fleshy. Red. Kissable."

"Lex, be serious for one minute!" Clark hissed. "It's not the place for that!"

"Fine, fine. So you were talking about the Flash and his... what was his power again? Coming super quickly like a champ?"

Under the table, Clark kicked him lightly on the leg.

"Why does everything you say sound so indecent today?"

"Why does everything you say sound so charming today?"

"Lex!"

"Clark!"

Clark burst out laughing, again. Good. As they say, make him laugh and you're half-way there. Lex intended to make Clark rolling on the floor. Literally. Especially tonight, the floor of his penthouse needed some exercise. Or something. It was hard to concentrate with such a beautiful lover. A beautiful lover who was licking his lips while smiling like an angel.

"Okay, I get it," Clark said. "Tell me about your day, then."

"What do you want me to say? I have lunch with the most desirable man in Metropolis, and if i'm lucky I'll have him in my bed tonight."

"By Jove, why are you so horny all the time? Did you get back in your teenage years?"

"Who knows. I feel younger every time I'm with you. Ten years younger."

"Flatterer," Clark smiled. "You know it will get you anywhere with me."

"I'm counting on it."

"No, seriously, what did you do? Your suit looks a little ruffled."

Lex shrugged.

"Well, if you insist, I was attacked by a grumpy ex-employee this morning."

"What? You were? Why?"

"You know them, they start to mutate a little after a small experiment and they get all nervous. Well, the bastard had it coming."

"Why?"

"You remember the studies I showed you? About the healing properties of kryptonite? If you dilute it enough and make it combine with other elements (I'm sparing you the mumbo-jumbo science parts), you can get the equivalent of a healing ray. It's not a panacea but it's damn close."

"And so? What's the deal with your assailant?"

"There exists only a few people with a DNA stable enough to test on. He's one of them. Unfortunately, he's also a rapist and a pedophile to boost. I had to pay a hefty amount of bail money to free him long enough for the tests, in top of that I had to negociate a reduction of his sentence with his lawyer. He only had to be our guinea pig for two weeks, after that he was free to go into jail for twenty years instead of the forty he was supposed to get. And he would have a sum of five hundred thousand dollars waiting for him on his bank account."

"Were the tests dangerous?"

"No more, no less than any stupid test for a vaccine! But no, the bastard decided it wasn't enough for his mighty self, so when he heard one dumb trainee say you could gain superpowers with the right amount of exposure, what did he do? He let himself get doused in the concentrated solution! What an absolute moron!"

Without realizing it, he ended up shouting. The other clients looked at him like he was going crazy.

"Calm down, Lex, they are staring at you. Come on, dear."

Lex released a deep sigh.

"Sorry. But you know what I think about stupid people."

"So what happened next?"

"What do you think? He mutated, he got angry so he had to blame someone, and my name was on the very walls of the laboratory he was in. So he dragged his sorry monstrous ass to my office and started to say it was my fault, that I was evil incarnate, yadda yadda. He attacked, Superman came to save the day, end of the story."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Who, Superman?"

"No, silly, the mutant."

"Nope. I already sent my cleaners, it should be fine. Now Superman has another reason to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Tell that to the little kid over there, and even he won't believe you."

"Lex..."

"Clark."

Clark loudly sighed but didn't comment further.

"I'm not asking you to like him all of a sudden, but could you at least think about it? He promised me to be kinder to you."

"And I promise you not to kill him on the spot."

"That's something, I guess."

They finished eating in silence. Lex paid for the meal, and once they were outside, they kissed and went separate ways. It was fine. Lex still had the evening to make it up for the awkward end of the lunch. But before that...

"Mercedes," he said on his phone, "please contact the LexCorp branch in Central City. I need some informations about the Flash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Sansa. I promised I'll write the sequel to the story "Unspoken" from Lex' POV, so there it is. I'll probably take my time, I had this story in mind for years so what's a few weeks or months more? =D
> 
> I hope you'll like it, though. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

On this fine evening, Lex decided on a whim that Clark Kent's booty was a gift from the gods above. You only had to look at it once to know it was true: it was damn too perfect to have been created by a mere mortal. The plump buttocks had the perfect roundness that made them stand at the same level of national treasure of sexiness than Wonder Woman's perky boobs and Superman's super bulge. If Lex had a note to give them, it would be a 9.9 out of 10 (the 0.1 remaining was lost due to the fact that he didn't have a permanent access to it). So when Clark presented his bouncy perfection to Lex in a pretty red package, his boyfriend had no choice but to stay attached to it.

"Lex, how do you want me to cook if you keep groping my ass?" Clark sighed for maybe the fifteenth time this evening. "I can't even turn around with you stuck on my back!"

"I can stuck anything you want anywhere you want, you just have to ask," Lex winked at him.

Clark blushed but refused to move from the kitchen counter.

"You wanted me to prepare you dinner, so I will do it! Hey! Watch your hands!"

Lex licked his lips and absolutely did not remove his hands from the inside of Clark's boxer briefs. Clark's very red, very clingy boxer briefs. Lex wanted to put his head between his boyfriend's Fleshy Globes of Perfection and stay here for all eternity.

"Stand up! Why are you kneeling in front of my ass?"

"It's only natural. They say praying on your knees in front of a symbol of the deity denotes your humility. So I very humbly pray to the gods who created you and those perfect assets of yours."

Clark's laugh suspiciously sounded like a giggle.

"Don't be silly. I just wanted to please you!"

"Don't you worry, Love, I'm very much pleased."

And oh boy, was Lex pleased. Clark thought about the best way to distract his boyfriend from his horrendous cooking, so he decided to prepare the meal in those indecent red undergarments and absolutely nothing else, not even an apron. It really did whet Lex's appetite.

"Yes, I do believe now!" Lex said in a fit of fervor. "Let us pray the goods!"

After saying that, he grabbed Clark by his buttocks and forced him to lean on the counter. His hands pulled down the briefs and in a surprisingly efficient move, he pried open Clark's buttcheeks. Clark panted, his whole body sporting a large flush.

"You mean... the god!" he hissed.

Lex licked his left buttock.

"Nope, goods. First good," he said while squeezing the left cheek, "and here is the second good."

This time, he bit the right cheek. Clark moaned.

"The meal..." he said in a feeble voice.

"Yes, as the French people say, " _Bon appétit bien sûr_ "! I'm very grateful for this splendid meal!"

Thus Lex put his mouth on Clark's opening and sucked. It was clean and tasted of citrus; Clark anticipated his move and cleaned himself thoroughly before coming here, it seemed. The hole was loose and his tongue went in without any resistance.

"Lex! Aaah!" Clark cried, his muscles tense.

Clark's body was always kind of rigid when they made love. Lex thought it might have been caused by his education in rural Kansas, where homosexuality was a depravity and love between men a sin. Clark's subconscious mind might be the reason why he wouldn't let himself loose every time they had sex, despite Lex's dexterity and the feelings they shared.

"Relax, love," Lex said between two licks. "I'm here for you. You only have to feel the pleasure."

Clark moaned louder.

"I'm afraid... I can't," Clark said with great difficulty.

Lex didn't listen: he was too busy rimming Clark's hole for that. At the same time, he grabbed his boyfriend's cock and squeezed it gently, lovingly. Clark's breath was ragged and short, his hips twitched every time Lex's tongue entered him.

"Lex! Aaah... Stop! I will..."

Lex sucked and licked and bit with all his might, until Clark was reduced into a mass of trembling flesh under his ministrations. When he was satisfied with the outcome, he stood up and opened the fly of his expensive pants.

"I'm sorry, Love, it seems I'm a bit... impatient tonight. May I?"

Clark's fiery gaze nearly put a hole in his head.

"You're asking me _now_? Lex!"

Lex licked his lips, slowly.

"You should look at you right now, Love. You look absolutely stunning."

Lex wasn't even exaggerating when he said that. His boyfriend was leisurely lying by his elbows on the kitchen counter, his legs widely spread in a lewd display. His hole nearly pulsed when the tip of Lex's cock touched it. Lex grinned and waited for Clark's permission, in the meanwhile his engorged dick continued to carress his lover's entrance. After a few strokes, Clark lost it.

"Will you fuck me already!"

He didn't have to tell it twice: in a wide move, Lex entered him until he was completely embedded in his rear. Clark's roar was defeaning.

"Fuck, you're so hot!" Lex groaned.

In every sense: Clark was handsome and his body burned with his desire, so much Lex felt like his cock was set aflame in Clark's hole. He couldn't help but lean in to lightly bite his boyfriend's neck. Clark moaned again.

"Hmmm, Lex, yes, right there..."

"It's a pity I didn't think to record us," Lex smiled. "It would be a wild show to watch."

"Don't... Aah! Joke about... that! Hmmm..."

Lex started to move, slowly at first, then he took a steady pace after a few seconds, watching intently his lover's every move. Clark's enraptured face, the view of his ass slapping Lex's front body, harder and harder until he felt like it would bruise him and they would fuse together by this place. The grip around his cock became unbearable.

"Lex! Hmmm... Yes, harder! Fuck me raw! It's so good!"

One surprising thing about Clark was his complete change of character when he had sex: from a meek bespectacled country boy from Kansas, he became this entrancing creature from another plane, full of pent up desire and forbidden sexual magnetism. Lex wanted to keep him hidden in his ivory tower every time this strange persona emerged from Clark's feverish mind. His cock twitched and raged inside of him, ready to shoot.

"Uugh... Clark!"

"Lex, Lex, Lex..."

Lex pounded harder, again and again until he couldn't take it anymore. Clark's dick was hanging against the side of the counter; he took it in his hand and pumped frenetically. Clark inhaled with a great deal of effort.

"I'm coming!"

Clark's cock pulsed inside Lex's hand and shot a whole load of cum inside the plate of uncooked food that laid in front of him. Lex let go of it to take a hold of Clark's hips and pummel his ass. He came a few seconds later and released a powerful shout that made the walls of the cottage tremble. Clark laid limply under him.

"The food... is ruined," Clark managed to say between two hoarse breaths.

Lex took a bit of Clark's come on his finger and licked it.

"It's still good, though," he smirked.

Clark glared at him.

"Don't even think about it," he growled. "If you want, we can order pizza."

Lex helped Clark to stand up. Everything around them was a mess; even Clark's boxer briefs were full of cum and saliva. Clark grimaced.

"You didn't put on a condom again," he groaned. "Not that I'm complaining, but it's always a pain to get rid of your cum."

"Sorry. I was in a hurry."

"I noticed. And now?"

"Now, we get cleaned and I go to the second fridge to fetch the meal inside."

"You really foresaw everything, huh?"

"Guilty as charged," Lex laughed out loud. " Are you mad?"

Clark grimaced when he cleaned his bottom.

"How can I be mad after the mindblowing sex? Let's hit the shower and after that, I really want to eat. I'm starving. I don't need to do any extra workout when I'm with you."

"I'm happy to help."

"Cunning bastard."

Lex laughed out loud.

"You know how to flatter an evil man."

Clark shook his head and grabbed Lex's ass.

"Whatever. Let's eat, but after that I want a rematch. And this time, I'm the one who will get you dirty."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Lex said with a wicked grin.

Dinner was delicious, as expected from Lex's personal chef: a hearty plate of beef lasagna with a corn salad and tiramisu for dessert, something simple but it was exactly what the two lovers needed. Lex opened a bottle of italian wine that went well with the lasagna, and after they drank their last expresso, Lex took Clark to bed where he strived to make him spend the extra calories with some stenous exercise. Clark didn't exactly complain.

"Let me put a condom at least," Clark said.

"Don't bother," Lex breathed. "I love it when I feel your cum inside. I sometimes put a plug here to keep it the longest time possible in me."

"You're so hot," Clark breathed.

This time, they took their sweet time. Clark fingered Lex for at least ten minutes before his lover whined and begged for his cock. He penetrated him slowly, carefully, feeling every crook of his body against him, tasting and smelling Lex's whole entity. At one moment, Lex thought he heard Clark whispering something to him, something in a strange gibberish of sounds and breaths. He didn't pay attention to it. Clark hissed and somehow, his cock became larger, bigger inside. It happened sometimes when Lex was the one being penetrated: Clark would whisper something in his ear and come just after that, but for some reason he never pulled out before a few minutes passed. Lex loved feeling him inside so he never said anything. Clark stroke him to completion.

"I love you," he told Clark before falling asleep.

The last thing he heard was Clark whispering a few words that sounded like a mix between Afrikaans and French.

*****

Lex woke up in the middle of the night because he was thirsty. After going to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, he went to the living room. He glanced at the big victorian clock over the chimney. It was 4am, way too early for any work on this side of the planet but it was perfect for the call he intended to pass. He took out his computer from behind the sideboard and powered it. If he was quick, he could come back to bed before Clark woke up. His lover always slept soundly anyway, so unless there was an emergency he shouldn't be a bother. He opened his LexCom app.

"Hello, Lex," a voice said on the other side.

"Bloodsport," Lex aknowledged his henchman. "Good to see you're still alive."

With a bit of a delay, the face of Bloodsport appeared onscreen. He was a burly white man in his forties, with arms the size of an oak's trunk and strange yellow hair that were cut very short. Lex recruited him directly amongst the prisoners in the jail he was thrown into a few years back. The man was a notorious racist scum who loved killing innocent bystanders as long as their skin color was darker than a sickly beige. Not the best person to be affiliated with but he had his uses.

"I wouldn't let a bunch of nobodies fuck me up," Bloodsport sniggered. "Did you receive the report?"

"Yes, it was very informative. Did you encounter any resistance?"

"None. Their main activities here are agriculture and tourism. They don't even have an army. An invasion would be a walk in the park at this point. They don't suspect a thing."

"Perfect. Any move from the Justice League?"

"Nope. They don't know anything, I told you. By the time they find out and send someone, we'll overthrow the government and place our men inside the new order. They can't do anything against a sovereignity."

"I hope you're right," Lex hissed. "I would hate to lose such an easy fight."

"It's impossible for them to predict our target this time," Bloodsport assured. "We never gave any clue away. Even Batman thinks I'm in Germany, thanks to my doppelganger. It was very clever to use Poison Ivy's cloning rafflesia."

"What other use would I have for this thing?" Lex sighed. "The bitch left it in my nuclear plant, might as well do something with it. It costs me a fortune with all the sheeps it eats."

"I'm lucky it's not my job to take care of it," Bloodsport smirked. "Do you want to know about the other things our team found?"

"Other than the kryptonite, you mean?"

Bloodsport nodded.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe it. At first, we thought it was also kryptonite, but it didn't shine like the other gems, you know? Turns out it's a plain old emerald deposit, lost in the middle of all the kryptonite. Can you believe it?"

"Emerald, huh? Interesting. It could be a more profitable investment than what we thought."

Bloodsport's vulgar laugh echoed in the little cottage.

"Yeah, and the best thing? Those bumpkins don't even know they're emeralds. They think it's some sort of cheap green rock."

"Keep up the good work. I'll call you back the day after tomorrow, when everything is settled."

"Okay, Boss. We'll begin the operation tomorrow, then. Anything else you want?"

"No. Do as I told you and you will soon be the president of your own little country. Isn't that grand?"

"Yeah? Can't wait. Can I keep the emeralds?"

"As long as you send me the kryptonite, why not? Consider it like a bonus."

"Great! Thanks, Boss!"

"Don't disappoint me, Bloodsport."

"I won't. Bloodsport out."

Lex hung up and yawned. He still had a long way to go. His objective for the next two days: seizing up the Republic of Sleizihn, a small country located in Eastern Europe where an important quantity of kryptonite was found in the ground. According to the research team he sent there as soon as he heard about this miraculous deposit, it was due to an unstable derivative of said kryptonite that fell in the local chain of mountains years and years ago. It changed the soil composition and made it propitious to the natural formation of kryptonite. What were the odds? A whole mine of the green rock, just when Lex was starting to run out of it! It was a chance that happened once in a century, and he wasn't naive enough to let it go. This country and its considerable source of kryptonite would he his! He meticulously planned everything. The country was still a little... rustic, like a lot of those countries in this area. Apart from its basic agriculture and a few tourists who came for its trekking paths, it didn't have many ways to develop its economy. The army was inexistent, and why would it exist anyway? They had no enemy. No one would want to invade such an insignificant country.

Lex glanced at the time: barely half an hour passed since he called Bloodsport. He had time to work on his urgent files and maybe elaborate the next budget plan for this new country. He already built in secret all the infrastructures he needed to exploit the mines, all he had to do was to conquer it. That was why he sent Bloodsport, after all. That, and he needed something to get him busy, otherwise he would start another bloody riot again. Keeping his friends happy and occupied was the guaranty of a good collaborative agreement.

He heard a small noise at the entrance of the living room. Clark came in, his eyes bloodshot and yawning like he didn't sleep for days. He glanced at Lex's screen computer. Lex closed the lid in a hurry: on it were written the details of the putsch he prepared with Bloodsport. Normally, his boyfriend didn't have the time to read anything.

"What are you doing here at this time?" Clark asked. "Don't tell me you're still working! It's 4am!"

"I still have urgent things to do," Lex said. "Projects to approve, new ideas to promote, you know how it is. And I still have my speech to write for the gala the mayor of Gotham will throw in Bruce Wayne's honor. I don't even know if he will be present."

"Who, the mayor?"

"No, Bruce. He's so stupid he will forget it, I'm sure. I'd better send a mail to his butler, just in case."

Clark sat on the armrest of his chair.

"What, you really want to see him? I thought you hated Mr Wayne!"

"I still do, but I want him to be there when I'll read my speech, so I will see his stupid face lose all its colors. That will be the most splendid show!"

Clark looked suspiciously at him.

"Okay, what did you do again?"

Lex chuckled in a sinister way. Clark had to pinch his ear to attract his attention, otherwise he would have continued to cackle softly like a madman. Lex loved his boyfriend, but sometimes he didn't know how to appreciate a good old evil laugh in all its glory and its vintage simplicity.

"What did you do, Lex?" Clark warned him.

Lex pouted. Traditions were lost nowadays. That was a real pity.

"Nothing, I just secretly bought a couple of shares from the european branch of his company. Nothing major, but it would be a huge pain in his ass every time he'll have to make a decision about his overseas businesses. Especially the aircraft companies."

Clark frowned. Massaged the side of his head. Sighed and threw his arms in a desperate gesture. Good. A good evil genius (and his spouse) had to be theatrical in all senses of the word, so Lex rather liked this kind of ostentatious display. He managed to wipe a single tear from his eye. Clark was such a fast learner.

"Why did you do that?" Clark groaned. "It's a totally gratuitous act! Mr Wayne isn't your enemy!"

"Serves him right," Lex grinned. "He's just a foolish playboy who's spending daddy's money. Without Lucius Fox's management, I would have seized all his assets already."

"So in short, it's just petty jealousy?"

Lex put on his most contemptous smile.

"It's not petty! He's a jerk and a clown!"

"But you're jealous."

"With good reason!" Lex exclaimed, offended by his boyfriend's lack of empathy. "You told me he's handsome and you wouldn't mind an interview with him! Of course I'm jealous!"

Clark blinked at him.

"Huh? When did I say that?"

"Last wednesday, when we watched tv. He appeared onscreen at one of those decadent parties of his and you said he was handsome."

"Maybe I did, but it's only the truth! He's far from ugly!"

"Ha! You see?"

"I didn't say I would bang him, calm down! And what about this story about an interview? I don't want to interview him!"

"Yesterday, you told me you wanted to investigate Wayne Enterprises!"

"Investigate doesn't necessarily mean I want to talk to Mr Wayne! He's not even the CEO! Did you really get jealous over two different sentences I said five days apart?"

In Lex's experience, coincidences were the stuff of legends: it only happened to innocent and goodwilled people, not to mad scientists/evil geniuses/ bad billionaires with the attitude of an antique tyrant. Too bad his last evil lair was destroyed by the Wonder Duo, it would have been a good base for his new evil plan to keep his lover by his side. Now he had to build another one and maybe Clark would like to visit the Republic of Sleizhin? He heard european countries were very romantic this time of the year, as long as you avoided the season for putsches and illegal coups. It might be a good idea to spice up their love life.

"You're mine," Lex growled. "I'll skin alive any moron who will try to seduce you."

Clark sighed and curled up in his arms. There wasn't a lot of room in the chair but it didn't matter. Lex kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," Clark sighed. "Don't worry. I love you and I'm here to stay."

"That's what everyone says. At this point in my life, the only one who kept his promise is Superman, can you imagine? I can't stand him!"

Clark put his head on the crook of his neck.

"You know, I should be the one jealous. You're obsessed with Superman. Your relationship lasted for what, ten years?"

"Even more," Lex gritted his teeth. "Don't worry, I hate him. It should have been clear enough with all the attempted murders and the insults."

Clark's grip on his body tightened.

"I love you so much," his lover whispered. "Sometimes, I think it's all a dream and I will wake up one day with only bitter memories and regrets. I'm so afraid to lose you. Please tell me you're not another illusion. Please tell me you're real."

What a weird way to phrase his insecurities! Lex couldn't help but find it overly cute. His boyfriend was the loveliest creature that ever appeared on this Earth. He didn't know about the other Earths, but this one was his and he intended to keep it that way, thank you very much. So Lex said the same words Clark told him to appease his mind.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, Love. I love you too, more than anything else in this world. Is it not enough for you?"

Clark didn't answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's Sansa!
> 
> Fot the continuation of this story, we examine the customs and sexual intercourse of a kryptonian specimen on the planet Earth. I love alien biology. It's fascinating to imagine whatever you want about it. I think it's close enough to the human biology to pass as "normal" until the deed happens. You know. It may be a parasitic species for all we know. After all, during the Golden Age, Superman did have a child with a mermaid. 'Nuff said.
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you soon!


End file.
